Code Lyoko Episode 125: Rebirth
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie is ready to bring Aelita back but is worried about it.  His health has also gone downhill.  But Sanne makes the decision, they will bring Aelita back.  When the Lyoko Warriors go to Lyoko Xana has a different idea...


**Code Lyoko Episode 125: Rebirth**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-124 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It is a week after the last attack. Jeremie and Sanne have worked on nothing but bringing Aelita back. Jeremie had even gone to Lyoko to work overnight with Sanne. Bringing Aelita back was more important to Jeremie then classes, his friends, even his health. "Sanne, this might take a couple of hours to process. I'm going back to Earth to take a nap."

"Alright Jeremie I'll send you back." They are in two different Towers but are using the new program Jeremie had made to make it possible to talk to one another through the control panels. Jeremie is soon back on Earth where he takes a few steps over to the cot he set up in the Scanner Room and falls asleep the second his head touches the pillow.

Two hours and seventeen minutes later a loud beeping fills the Scanner Room waking Jeremie up. "It must be done. Sanne, can you hear me?" Jeremie had also worked on the sound system so Sanne would be able to hear him from the Scanner Room while she was on Lyoko.

"Yes Jeremie I'll transfer you back to Lyoko." Jeremie stands up off the cot, yawns, and walks to the middle Scanner. The doors close and he lands in the Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower. He runs in and opens up the control panel.

"Hmmm, all we need to do now is compile the information into one section and load it through an activated Tower and hope what we found is really Aelita." Jeremie and Sanne's work would soon pay off.

"Hope what we found is Aelita? This is Aelita I can feel it!" Sanne wanted her daughter back, her baby. "How long?"

"About twenty hours, maybe a little more. There is nothing we can do until then. Come back to Earth and sleep, take a shower, something." Jeremie goes through the program then stops. "But, should we?" He says it to himself but Sanne hears it.

"Should we what? Bring Aelita back? Of course we should!"

"But, it will give Xana a chance to kill her again. I don't want to lose her again, I can't lose her again."

"I am her Mother and I say we bring her back as soon as possible! I appreciate your help but she is my daughter, my own flesh and blood, I will make the decision!"

"And if Xana kills her? What if we can't bring her back? Or what if we do this and we load Franz Hopper? Or we get Aelita back but it is the twelve year old who just landed on Lyoko with no memories? Or what if we can't bring her back to Earth? Sanne there are a million things that could go wrong I think we should defeat Xana first then bring her back."

"And what if by defeating Xana we lose the chance to bring her back? I am sorry Jeremie but I am her _Mother_!" Sanne's voice cracks. "I want my baby back, don't you want her back to Jeremie? Don't you love her?"

"I, I, that's why I don't want to lose her again."

"Start the compiling Jeremie or I will send you back and do it myself." Jeremie knows they will only have one chance. Once it starts there will be no way to stop it without undoing all the work. "I'll take responsibility if anything happens. I'll tell your friend the truth, I made you do it, if something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Jeremie starts the compiling of information. "Send me back I'm still tired."

"You should go back to the Academy and tell the others."

"Not yet, we don't have her back, yet." Jeremie materializes back to Earth and falls asleep on the cot.

The next day Jeremie goes to class looking like he'd been run over by a herd of elephants. "Jeremie are you sure you're ok to be back in class?" Jeremie nods. Mrs. Hertz keeps an eye on Jeremie through class to make sure he would be ok. After the bell rings Jeremie is followed by the other Lyoko Warriors to the lunch room. They get lunch and sit down at the table.

"Did Sanne yell at you again?" Jeremie shakes his head and tries to eat while ignoring Odd. "Then what happened for you to grace us with your presence?" Odd smiles at Jeremie trying to joke around but Jeremie ignores him. Jeremie stomachs a few bites of spaghetti like substance then pushes the tray away. His stomach had shrunk from lack of eating.

"Jeremie, it, it didn't go bad did it?" Jeremie shakes his head. "Then why won't you talk?" Ulrich leans in to see Jeremie's eyes. Maybe Jeremie had been possessed and was waiting for the right time to get the others.

"Because very soon Aelita will be back." A smile breaks out on Jeremie's face for a second then goes away. "Maybe. If it works right you'll go to Lyoko and defend the Tower that I'll be bringing her back in."

"What if it doesn't?" Ulrich didn't want to ask but he knew the others wouldn't.

"There is a bunch of ways this could go bad. Aelita could come back but have no memories from the point she landed on Lyoko the first time with Franz to Xana implanting her with a virus during the rebirth and making it impossible to bring her back. Hell he could possess her and have her join him. During the process she will be reborn, rebuilt, recreated and Xana could very easily add one little byte of himself during that process and make Aelita his slave." Jeremie sighs after his long list of ways it could go bad. "And that's if we're lucky it could turn out to be Franz Hopper." This gets everyone to take sharp breaths.

"But, he, Sanne killed him."

"Just like Lyoko deleted Aelita. If it is Franz or Aelita they may both be a threat. Aelita, if she, it could be like William. Not dead but not alive while on Lyoko but a monster when on Earth."

"Are you sure we should try it?" Jeremie shakes his head. "But then why…" Jeremie interrupts Ulrich.

"Aelita is Sanne's daughter so Sanne gets the final word on it. She said she wants Aelita back now so we are bringing her back now."

"Ok Jeremie that's great and all but what do we do with her? She's been gone for a couple of months how do we explain her return?"

"Sanne and I have two plans. Plan A is to convince the police and school she was kidnapped then held for ransom. When the ransom wasn't paid they dumped her off somewhere. She was finally able to get help and called her mother. Sanne will say she found Aelita somewhere in Russia and then work from there. Plan B is for Aelita to stay at the Hermitage with Sanne until she's old enough to go to college in the States."

"So when do we go to Lyoko?" Ulrich is nervous and excited about the idea of having Aelita back.

"Around ten I'll check and see if it is done compiling the information into one section then move it to the Forest Sector and activated a Tower to bring the data to the Way Tower and bring her back. We may have a long night since after I start the process I want you to cut the cables to try and keep Xana from corrupting the Way Tower or the activated Tower."

"Ten o'clock, then, Aelita, she'll be back?" Yumi is also nervous but excited. Aelita was really her first female friend. Until S.S. came into the group Aelita was her only female friend. A friend she could rant about how William was getting on her nerves for going after her and how Ulrich was getting on her nerves for not going after her. Someone who could understand some of the problems she did even if Aelita got most of her sources from watching TV. "Should we have a party? A welcome back party or something?"

"No. She's not back yet. Don't think of her as coming back because it might not happen." Jeremie goes back to his tray and takes another bite. "Odd here, finish it." Odd takes the tray and digs in. "Think of it as, no, don't think about it. When it doesn't happen you will only be hurt more." Jeremie says this trying to convince himself. He was smart, and had Sanne's help, he could do it, maybe. It should work but if it didn't he would be crushed. If it didn't work Jeremie doesn't know if he'll stay. He had thought about calling his father and going to a different school after Aelita was first deleted but his oath to fight Xana made him stay. But now, if he were to lose Aelita again, that would be it. Hell he might not go to a different school if Aelita was dead then… No, he couldn't think like that.

"We have gym next. Jeremie are you ok? I'm sure Jim will let you sit out."

"I know I look like crap but, well, I do feel like it to." Jeremie laughs a little. "I need deep sleep. I can't stop tossing and turning and waking up every ten minutes when I try to sleep. Maybe Yolanda will have something for me to take." Jeremie leaves the table and heads for the Infirmary.

"He doesn't look to good are you sure we should just let him go?" Odd is concerned about Jeremie.

"If he sleeps then let him sleep. He needs as much as he can get. Maybe I could help him with makeup around the eyes. Don't want to greet Aelita with raccoon eyes." S.S. turns to Yumi. "What do you think?"

"I don't use makeup."

"Sure you don't your complexion just happens to be as smooth as a baby's bottom naturally." S.S. laughs.

"Pads don't count as makeup." S.S. and Odd laugh.

"What Odd are you saying you wear makeup?" Ulrich tries to defend Yumi. He knows Odd uses the same Oxipads to keep his face clean.

"To keep this face beautiful you bet I do." Ulrich is stumped. Odd had admitted to it so there was nothing Ulrich could say. "Lunch is almost over we should go to gym and tell Jim about what Jeremie and Sanne are planning." The others agree and hurry to gym.

Jeremie is in the Infirmary after taking some pills from Yolanda. He rests on the Infirmary bed and stares at the ceiling as his busy brain starts to slow down. His eyelids become heavy and soon he falls asleep. _"Jeremie, what is it like on Earth?"_

"_There are all kinds of thing, like breathing, wind, being cold. The smell of flowers or the feel of silk or the taste of milk."_

"_I can't wait to be on Earth. I know I won't be human but I will be with you and our friends at last. We can finally shut the Super Computer off."_

"_You'll love it Aelita. You might not like some parts of it like school or dealing with Jim but I know you'll love it."_

"_I will because I'll be with the people I love and the people who love me."_

"_Love? Um, Aelita, I, uh…"_

"_Jeremie I know how you feel about me. When we touched a few weeks ago as I rescued you from the Digital Void I knew exactly how you felt about me."_

"_And I knew how you felt about me."_

"_Maybe when I'm on Earth we can go to the movies, or eat at a restaurant? Hold hands as we walk down the sidewalk under the stars and the moon?"_

"_Uh, yes Aelita, we could, if you wanted to."_

"_I do Jeremie, I-"_ The dream goes dark and pink haired elf Aelita is replaced by Death Demon Aelita. "_I will have fun making you my pet! Aelita's feeling for you are strong and it will just be easier to give her one thing that she wants instead of fighting her!"_

"_I'll never join you! Aelita wouldn't want me to join you no matter what the cost was!"_

"_Are you sure Jeremie? Are you sure she isn't crying right now wishing you were here with us? Her love for you is strong but not stronger then I!"_

"_I hate you Xana! I'll make you pay!"_ Jeremie sits up in the hospital bed with Nurse Yolanda standing over him.

"Jeremie are you ok?" Yolanda puts a hand on his forehead. "The pills I gave you should have made you sleep like a rock. Are your nightmares that bad? I heard you calling out for your friend Aelita." Yolanda pulls her hand away and gets a thermometer. "I think you might have a fever put this in your mouth and wait about five minutes. I'll be right back." Yolanda leaves the Infirmary to find the school counselor. She is worried about Jeremie. He shouldn't have woken up for at least six hours yet barely slept an hour. She never knew of nightmares that could be so bad.

About ten minutes later Yolanda comes back with the new school counselor. Mr. Lane. "Jeremie? What is your temperature?" Jeremie hands Yolanda the thermometer. "Oh this is .6 to high. Jeremie I want you to stay here for the night but for now you can talk to Mr. Lane."

"About what?"

"Your night_mares_." Mr. Lane has an accent that Jeremie does not recognize. "The Nurse gave you sleep_ing_ pills to help you sleep. She reports you did no_thing_ but toss and call out a pe_rson's_ name. I have been told it is that of a _young_ girl who used to be a _student_."

"I, I have, a vision." Jeremie decides to try and help out Aelita's return by faking a psychic vision. "I see her, on the side of a road, I can't read the signs. She is crying, and then I see, I see another person. She looks like Aelita but older. She picks Aelita up and Aelita, Aelita smiles. I want to find out what's going on but no matter how loud I yell she can't hear me."

"You de_scribe_ it as a vision? Have you ever _taken_ the Palomel _Test?_ Jeremie shakes his head. "Maybe while you rest here I could _test_ you. I have theory on your _dre_am." Jeremie figures he has nothing else better to do. He is still tried from lack of sleep and the pills.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly three. It does not _take_ long for _test_."

"I'll do it." Mr. Lane leaves the Infirmary and comes back twenty five minutes later with a folder.

"Just…" Mr. Lane explains the test and Jeremie answers it truthfully. He has to keep himself from laughing when he reads questions about seeing the future.

"Have I ever felt Déjà Vu? Yes. Have I ever known not to say something because I saw the future and knew what would happen? Yes."_ For awhile it was a daily thing to relive days._ Jeremie takes about an hour to fill out the test.

"Very good, interesting, _yes_, very _inter_esting." Jeremie plays along with the fake psychic powers waiting for the pills to wear off.

Around nine thirty Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Hello?"

"Jeremie are you going to the Factory?"

"Not right now. Nurse Yolanda wants me to stay over night until my fever goes down and Mr. Lane wants to do some more tests on me." Mr. Lane kept bringing more and more tests to see how "psychic" Jeremie was. Jeremie played along but was soon too caught up in it to stop.

"But, Jeremie, Aelita…"

"She can wait! Even if I do get her back it just puts her in danger again so if I don't bring her back now it only means she's safe from Xana!" Jeremie hangs up on Ulrich.

Around eleven that night Jeremie gets a rude awakening. "Huh, what?" Jeremie feels someone smack him.

"Wake up!" Sanne is standing over him. "Jeremie wake up." Jeremie opens his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"That hurt a little." Jeremie rubs his cheek.

"Sorry you were, you were calling for help when I got here and I couldn't wake you up. The programs ready if we go now with the others we can have Aelita back before midnight."

"I, I don't know if it is a good idea. Sanne if we bring her back it just gives Xana a chance to kill her or worse posses her again."

"I could probably do it on my own I would just need the encryption code you used. I want my daughter back now. If you will not help me I'll do it on my own." Sanne has a look in her eye that shows Jeremie she was trying not to cry. Sanne was so close to having her baby back but Jeremie was standing in the way.

"You could do it by yourself but I'm not going to let you do it." Jeremie sits up. "Let me get my shoes and I'll go with you." Sanne goes out into the hallway while Jeremie finds his shoes and puts them on. When he leaves the Infirmary he sees Sanne is on her phone.

"Go to the Factory. Yes, it is that, ok, tell Odd." Sanne hangs up and sees Jeremie. "I called the others they are going to the Factory now." They run to the Factory and about fifteen minutes later they all meet in the Control Room.

"This is going to be dangerous. I don't think Xana will just let us bring Aelita back, if it is Aelita. It could still be a trick, or Franz, or if it is Aelita one who doesn't know who we are." Jeremie is sweating, nervous, and is starting to feel sick. "I'll send you all to Lyoko then I'll start the process. When I do you need to cut the cables at both the Way Tower and the Tower I activate." Sanne puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Jeremie, this will work. Thank you for doing this. You have ruined your health, your school work, all for Aelita." Sanne smiles at Jeremie. "To have someone like you on her side, nothing bad will ever happen again." Sanne tries to relieve Jeremie's worries and boost his own confidence.

"Go to the Scanner Room. I'm sending Sanne with Jim and Samantha. They will be at the activated Tower while the others will go to the Way Tower. The Way Tower is the more important one." The others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S. gets in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." They land next to a Tower.

"We're ready Jeremie." Sanne had run into the Tower and waits.

"I'm starting the process…" Jeremie's fingers fly over his keyboard. "Now."

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich uses a sword to cut at a cable while S.S. uses his extra sword to cut another. Ark uses his Exploding Arrows to destroy a cable while Yumi keeps a look out for monsters.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim uses his powers to destroy a cable while Samantha works on another cable with her daggers.

"Come on, Sanne, do you see it?" Jeremie is at the control panel of the Control Room and trying to move fast enough to keep up with the program.

"Yes I locked it and moved it." Sanne is having an easier time not being restrained by real world physics.

"Power down in three, then add to four, add two point nine to section QW3 then…" Jeremie and Sanne work on bringing Aelita back.

"Here they come." Ulrich sees two Mega Tanks rolling up to the Tower. "Good, no Sissi." Ulrich looks over at S.S. "Give me my other sword back."

"Ok." S.S. tosses it to Ulrich and he catches it. "I like my pole better."

"I need these. If what I have planned works this should be over in ten seconds." Ulrich walks towards the two Mega Tanks. "That's all? I figured Xana would have sent more." The Mega Tanks open up and charge blasts. "Come on, shoot at me." The Mega Tanks fire and Ulrich slams his first sword into the ground. The blasts hit the sword and Ulrich attacks. "Super Sprint!" He runs and shoves his second sword into one Mega Tank destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan destroying the other Mega Tank. Ulrich Super Sprints back to his other sword and pulls it out of the ground.

"Ok that was easy, almost too easy…" Ulrich is suspicious and had a good reason.

"Sissi stop this! Please, I know Xana may have given you powers but Aelita, she, you don't really want to kill her do you?" Jim pleads with Sissi who has appeared at the activated Tower. Sissi destroyed Samantha after a quick fight that consisted of Sissi using her Xana powers to cheat.

"I have no attachments to her so why would I care?" Sissi gets her axe out. "You're going to die you know. Once King Xana escapes you and your friends will be killed instantly and King Xana shall rule the world with me by his side."

"Ulrich, Sissi is at the other Tower. I can't send the vehicles or give Jim a Ghost." Jeremie can hear what is said on Lyoko.

"Where do I go Jeremie?"

"Northeast."

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich takes off for the activated Tower.

"Try it again Jim." Sissi is toying with Jim. "Go ahead I won't even use my axe to block it."

"Thunder Clap!" Jim tries to hurt Sissi but an energy shield is protecting her. "Please Sissi don't do this."

"Or what? I do what King Xana tells me to do." Sissi walks over to Jim until she is standing directly in front of him. "Go ahead hit me and find out what happens." Sissi closes her eyes and spreads her arms. Jim looks up and sees Ulrich coming fast. "Are you scared? Once I destroy you I will enter the Tower and kill Sanne."

"No." Jim grabs Sissi's arms. "You'll do nothing to Sanne." Sissi opens her eyes.

"Do you think I can not break this hold?" Sissi starts to laugh then stops when two swords are shoved into her from behind. "Ulrich dear you came. Your friends are gone by now." Sissi breaks Jim's hold and destroys him with a blast of energy. She turns around with the swords still in her. "But you, King Xana says I get to make you my pet." Sissi reaches up and grabs Ulrich by the chin. "You're going to be a good lap dog, bark for me." Ulrich smacks Sissi's hand away. "Bad dog." Sissi shocks Ulrich in the leg and he falls to one knee. "Bark, accept your new master."

"I'll kill you."

"Kill me? I have two swords sticking out of my body and I don't feel a thing. How could you kill me?" Sissi laughs as she shocks Ulrich in the other leg bringing him to his knees. "Your friends, so sad, if they had taken the chance to join Xana like I did they would still be alive."

"Shut up!" Ulrich lunges at Sissi but she knocks him away easily.

Back at the Way Tower the Way Tower starts to glow as Yumi and the others are dealing with a new monster. "S.S. stay away from that!" S.S. had tried to attack the monster but a tentacle swings at her. The new monster is like a giant rubber band ball with tentacles. It floats in the air and the tentacles absorb anything that touches them. Yumi had lost both fans and Odd's arrows were absorbed. S.S. tries to attack the monster again but her power pole touches a tentacle and is absorbed.

"What do we do?" Odd fires more arrows but even his Exploding Arrows are absorbed.

"I don't know, Jeremie!?"

"I can't help you I have to do this."

"Can we hide in the Way Tower?"

"No it would destroy the process." Jeremie is starting to get tired, his vision blurs, but he keeps working the keyboard.

"Run!" Yumi and the other two retreat from the Way Tower.

"Yes, they run. The Tower is mine." Xana appears! He floats towards the Way Tower. "My escape from this world." He gets closer and reaches out for the Tower. "Yes…" Suddenly a yellow blur strikes Xana. It moves around him as nothing but a blur. "No, stop it!" Xana is beaten back by the yellow blur. "No!" Xana breaks apart and the black mist moves to the open end of a cut cable and escapes to Sector 5.

"What was that?" Yumi and the others run back to the Tower as the yellow blur destroys the new monster. "Ulrich?" When the blur stops Yumi sees Ulrich but he has changed. He is bigger, his swords are glowing and are larger. His Lyoko uniform is still yellow but a darker yellow.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I had to."

"Had to, had to what?" Yumi walks towards Ulrich when Sissi appears. "Sissi! Stay away from him!"

"Why Yumi? He is my pet after all." Sissi puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "Although I did not think you would use the power to fight King Xana but I got what I wanted." Sissi smiles evilly at the others.

:"No, Ulrich, why?"

"I had to. Sissi, she told me what Xana was going to do. He would use the Way Tower to escape Lyoko. It, it would mean the end of the fight for all of us. It would also mean Aelita would be lost." If Ulrich was on Earth he would be crying. "I had to or Aelita would be killed, all of you would be killed. Please, I'm sorry I…" Ulrich stops and grabs at his neck.

"That is enough of that." Sissi laughs a little. "King Xana may punish you for stopping his escape but that is not my problem. Come Ulrich I think I would like someone to rub my shoulders as I do my homework."

"No!" Yumi runs at Sissi ready to attack with her bare hands.

"Ulrich stop her. It may be the last time you get to touch her." Ulrich shakes then leaps at Yumi pinning her to the ground.

"Ulrich no, stop it, please." Yumi struggles but Ulrich is to strong.

"I, hate me as much as I hate myself." Ulrich destroys Yumi sending her back to Earth.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires at Ulrich but Ulrich with his new powers gets both swords out and blocks the arrows easily.

"Odd be glad Aelita is back." Ulrich does a Super Sprint and strikes Odd sending him back to Earth. "S.S., I'm sorry but I had to save Aelita, and Yumi."

"You betrayed us. Send me back bastard."

"Ok." Ulrich strikes S.S. sending her back.

"Ulrich dear, come." Ulrich walks over to Sissi. "Good boy."

"Don't do that." Ulrich grabs at his neck after the comment.

"Remember you accepted me as your master. King Xana won't like that but it was what we agreed to. Power to save Aelita and the others for becoming my pet." Sissi and Ulrich devirtualize but do not go back through a Scanner.

"This is how Xana sends you to Lyoko?" Ulrich and Sissi land in her room falling through a portal in the ceiling that closes up after they land.

"Yes Ulrich dear. Now, my shoulders and back are sore, give me a massage." Sissi lies down on her bed. "Now Ulrich." Ulrich twitches as pain pulses through his body. "The collar may not be real but I still have control over you." Ulrich moves over and straddles Sissi's thighs so he can lean forward and give Sissi a massage.

Back at the Factory Jeremie and Sanne oblivious to what has happened execute the final codes of the program to bring Aelita back. "Sanne I'll bring you back when it finishes."

"Yes Jeremie, I wan to be there, I need to be there." The program runs and the final process finishes.

"Ok, come back to Earth." Jeremie takes the headset off. He doesn't uses the security cameras to see inside the Scanner Room. The first time he sees Aelita he wants it to be in person. If it worked… When he finishes bringing Sanne back to Earth Jeremie takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. When the elevator doors open he steps out and sees Sanne and the others are all crying. "No, she, she didn't make it?" Jeremie runs over to the others.

"Jeremie, Sissi, she, Ulrich…" Yumi's crying keeps her from continuing.

"What?" Jeremie notices that Ulrich is missing. Jim and Samantha are sitting against the middle Scanner. S.S. sits next to another Scanner. Everyone else is standing in the middle. "What happened?" Jeremie had been so deep in concentration during the last minutes of the program that he had no idea about Ulrich and Sissi.

"Ulrich, he, he sacrificed himself to Sissi to save me." Jeremie turns to the Scanner on the right side. The person inside had been blocked from his view by the Scanner.

"Aelita!" Jeremie throws himself at Aelita and hugs her tightly. "Aelita, I, I, I love you. I love you so much Aelita, I'm so sorry I let Xana get you. Please forgive me if, if you can't I, I'm so sorry." Jeremie cries as he hugs Aelita.

"Jeremie I do forgive you." Aelita hugs Jeremie back. "But we lost Ulrich." Aelita is torn up inside. She was happier then she'd ever been now that she was back but it was because Ulrich sacrificed himself.

"How? Did he fall into the Digital Sea?"

"No, Ulrich joined Sissi to get the power to fight Xana." Odd clenches his hand into a fist. "He betrayed us but it was to save Aelita!" Odd is furious at Ulrich but knows he would have done it to. He would have sacrificed his life for Aelita like Ulrich had.

"We, we lost, but we won." Sanne walks over to Jeremie and Aelita. "Honey, Jeremie, we can get Ulrich back." She hugs both. "You did good Jeremie, so did Ulrich, to save my Baby." Sanne kisses Aelita on the forehead. "Aelita, I'm so sorry. If I had taken you away from Franz we could have escaped into Russia. I thought I could control him enough to keep you safe, I, I never thought he would do what he did. If I knew he was planning that I would have made sure you'd gotten away."

"Mom?" Aelita says it and Sanne starts to cry. "Mom, mother, mom!" Aelita takes one arm from around Jeremie and hugs Sanne. The three cry together.

"What do we do?" S.S. is sitting on the floor. "We lost Ulrich. He, he stays with Odd. What if Xana orders Ulrich to kill Odd in his sleep?"

"I'll stay in Jeremie's room. Jeremie you'll probably want to…" Odd stops. He was going to tell a joke to try and lighten the mood but even he was crushed by what happened. His best friend had betrayed the others to save Aelita. He had done something Odd knew Ulrich would never do unless there was no other choice.

"Ulrich knows things we've been able to keep from Xana." Yumi looks down at the floor. "This is as bad as when Xana had Aelita. Ulrich knows so much about us, especially me, he might be what destroys us."

"No, we got through everything else we can get through this." Jeremie's hope, his light, his heart was back. "I need to find a way to get Ulrich back. It might be as easy as defeating Xana or as hard as bringing Aelita back." Jeremie squeezes Aelita in his arms then let's go. "Aelita, I , I don't know what to do. I've dreamed of this moment and I, I had so much I wanted to say but I can't remember any of it."

"You brought me back, you got my messages."

"I got a message, one, how many did you send?"

"I don't know I sent as many as I could."

"Um, guys, it is getting late." Jim had checked his watch to see what the time was. Aelita you should go with your mother to the Hermitage."

"I'm back." Aelita turns to her mother and hugs her hard now that Jeremie had let go.

"Jim, go with Jeremie to the dorm building. Jeremie still has Mister Puck."

"Oh, yeah, Aelita will need him." Jeremie had been sleeping with Mister Puck in his arms when he could sleep at Kadic Academy.

"I could go with them to get Mister Puck."

"No Aelita Jim will bring it to you. Besides he needs to go to sleep to."

"What?" Aelita is confused.

"I'll tell you on our way back home." Sanne takes Aelita's hand in hers and walks over to the elevator. "Come on everyone it has gotten late."

"Or early." Odd tries a joke but it just doesn't sound right. Everyone gets on the elevator and takes it up and leaves the Factory.

**A/N Whoa, Ulrich's gone. Man I wasn't even planning that but when Xana showed up I had no idea how the others could beat him. I have made Xana to powerful for the others to fight him. So I hade him become Sissi's pet, for now…**


End file.
